


Babysitting

by onlyna (robs)



Series: #UDFFSfide [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non fare storie, Haz, hai promesso di darmi una mano,” sbotta Louis, fissando il suo ragazzo negli occhi per fargli capire che è davvero incazzato e no, questa volta non sta scherzando, “devi soltanto tenerlo in braccio per dieci minuti, mentre cambio Lexie e le faccio mangiare la merenda. Ha già fatto il ruttino e non dovrebbe rigurgitare, ma nel caso lo facesse non lanciarlo da nessuna parte.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

“Non fare storie, Haz, hai promesso di darmi una mano,” sbotta Louis, fissando il suo ragazzo negli occhi per fargli capire che è davvero incazzato e no, questa volta non sta scherzando, “devi soltanto tenerlo in braccio per dieci minuti, mentre cambio Lexie e le faccio mangiare la merenda. Ha già fatto il ruttino e non dovrebbe rigurgitare, ma nel caso lo facesse non lanciarlo da nessuna parte.”  
Harry grugnisce, mordendosi forte un labbro mentre Louis gli mette il piccolo Fred tra le braccia e si affretta ad entrare nel salotto per cambiare il pannolino all'altra bambina, a cui fa da babysitter da quasi un anno e mezzo. Quella mattina la mamma dei due bimbi gli ha scaricato anche il figlio di quattro mesi, praticamente a sorpresa, e che razza di ragazzo sarebbe stato, se non si fosse offerto di aiutare Louis?  
“Cerca di non vomitarmi addosso,” dice al piccolino, che lo guarda come se fosse stupido mentre si succhia un pollice con la bava sul mento, “non posso tornare a casa prima di andare ad allenarmi, e la roba di Lou mi sta troppo stretta,” continua, come un idiota, magari aspettandosi pure una reazione dal bambino.  
Sente Lexie ridere forte, in salotto, ed è quasi tentato di andare a vedere cosa sta combinando Louis per divertirla tanto, ma in quel momento Fred tira fuori il dito dalla bocca e arriccia il naso: anche sua sorella lo faceva, a quell'età, e Harry ha imparato a temere quell'espressione perché significa che, in meno di dieci secondi, i suoi timpani saranno fuori uso.  
“Oh, oh, oh, ssh, ssh,” si affretta a sussurrare, facendo saltellare appena il piccolo tra le braccia, battendogli delicatamente una mano sulla schiena; si guarda intorno frenetico, mentre i primi lamenti seccati lasciano le labbra del bambino, e il suo sguardo cade sullo specchio nel corridoio, “andiamo a vedere come siamo belli? Eh, piccolino?” mormora, baciandogli la testa coperta da una peluria scura che sicuramente non può ancora definirsi chioma; in due passi è davanti allo specchio, una mano sulla nuca del bambino mentre lo fa voltare delicatamente verso il suo riflesso.  
Louis e Lexie stanno gridando come pazzi, nell'altra stanza, e per un attimo Harry si chiede come diavolo faccia il suo ragazzo a sopportare una cosa del genere; Fred intanto fissa assorto il suo riflesso, gli occhi nocciola sgranati e tre dita in bocca.  
“Oh, come sei bello,” mormora Harry, facendolo saltellare un poco nel tentativo di farlo sorridere, “sei proprio un bel bambino, eh? Un bellissimo, bellissimo bambino,” continua, pregando tra sé che il movimento che gli sta facendo fare non gli si ritorca contro: avrà anche fatto il ruttino, ma Louis gli ha dato il biberon meno di mezz'ora prima.  
Si distrae quando il suo ragazzo e Lexie escono dal salotto presi per mano, sorridenti e allegri, e solo quando sente una sostanza viscida e calda sul collo si volta a guardare di nuovo l'immagine riflessa dallo specchio; impreca tra i denti, quando i suoi occhi si posano sul liquido biancastro che gli sporca la pelle e la maglietta e bagna il mento di Fred.  
Sempre la solita fortuna, pensa, mentre Louis ride della sua espressione schifata e prende nuovamente il piccolo in braccio, pulendogli il musetto con il bavaglino di riserva che si è tenuto in tasca tutto il pomeriggio. Ma poi il suo ragazzo gli posa un bacio appena sotto l'occhio, mormorando che lo ringrazierà per bene per l'aiuto più tardi, e magicamente dell'umiliazione di dover andare ad allenarsi con i vestiti sporchi di vomitino di poppante non gli importa così tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> [#UDFFSfida](https://www.facebook.com/UnaDirezioneFanfiction)  
>  Pairing libero.  
> Prompt: babysitter, ruttino, specchio.


End file.
